


Jafar Wars - Wolflord's Tale

by zero



Series: Jafar Wars Episode 1 [4]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chewy regales us with his tragic tales of war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jafar Wars - Wolflord's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grom Hellscream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grom+Hellscream).



chewie: *long, long growl* (as you know i fought in 17 of the star wars, pausing only to reflect on my crimes of battle, countless slain. it was gruesome and tough in my days as a cop. thieves everywhere  
i was raised as one wolf lord in the bayou of florida.  
those days were my salad days. how i miss them.)  
harry: *claps* good story chewie  
jason: *applauds*  
chewie: *takes a bow*  
harry: damn good story. but we seem to be in a bit of a dire shake  
chewie: *growls* (a bit of a rough patch)  
harry: a bit of a devils errand  
chewie: *growls* (stuck between a rock and a hard place)  
harry: in a bit of a sticky wicket!  
jason: *does that thing where you tilt down your head in anime to show how much cooler you are than your friends, scoffing*  
harry: shut up jason! what was that you said about the muncher, dear chew-boy  
chewie: *GROWLS FRANTICALLY, HOWLS* (FUCKING,)  
harry: got it! lets vamoose

the pair pile into the clown car and speed off as trees and brack behind them are crunched by an immense, nameless, colorless, odorless beast known only as "muncher". it is spacious in the clown car, almost as vast and timeless as a limousine. sad opera music plays. the tension is lifted too

day by day, they arrive once more at the vaunted halls and haunted gallows of hogville


End file.
